Uzumaki Naruto
by ezedequias.siilvaa
Summary: Um Naruto diferente, cheio de novas escolhas.


Um jovem garoto de cabelos loiros agora estava solitário no pequeno balanço ali na sombra da árvore, olhando para os alunos da academia com os seus pais todos sorrindo felizes com uma bandana na testa, enquanto que ele estava ali sozinho, sem ninguém para lhe dar conselhos... Ninguém para motivá-lo, para fazer o garoto seguir em frente. Tudo, por que só ele da sua sala não tinha passado no teste, e assim não conseguiu ganhar a famosa bandana de Konohagakure no Sato... Ele não tinha conseguido se tornar um ninja, não conseguiu dar o seu primeiro passo para realizar o seu querido sonho, que era ser o Hokage algum dia. Cada vez que ele pensava nisso, mais lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do pequeno loiro, que estava com o seu óculo gigante no meio da testa... Ele tinha colocado aquele gigante óculo na testa justamente para se mostrar, para que as pessoas pelo menos olhassem para ele... Ele ficara feliz até mesmo se as pessoas olharem ele com raiva, como se tivesse vendo algo idiota... Tudo o que ele queria era ser reconhecido, era ser alguém, alguém importante.

Mas não tinha o talento como o seu rival Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto prodígio da academia... Ele não tinha o mesmo talento do garoto, e ele reconhecia isso. Na verdade Naruto não tinha nenhum talento ninja, ele não conseguiu nem fazer um Bushin... A coisa mais básica de todo mundo Shinobi, e isso provava o quanto ele era fraco sem nenhum talento.

O garoto de 12 anos estava ali no lugar que ele sempre ficava quando estava triste, o seu querido balanço. Naruto estava com os seus cabelos arrepiados loiros por cima dos seus olhos tampando os mesmos, enquanto que pequenas lágrimas saiam por seus olhos. _"Porque eu sou tão fraco? Nunca conseguirei ser reconhecido desse jeito. Droga o que faço para ser forte? O único modo era eu conseguir passar nesse teste, droga... Droga..."_ Pensou o garoto enquanto que limpava as suas lágrimas com o seu braço direito.

\- Na... Naruto-kun? – O jovem garoto escutou uma voz doce e tímida a sua frente, sem esperar ele olhou para frente vendo a jovem da sua idade, ele olhou direito tentando reconhece-la, assim que reconheceu ele ficou serio, olhando a garota respondendo-a logo em seguida.

\- O que você quer Hinata? Por acaso também venho zombar de mim como todos os outros? Porque se for isso, então... – Não terminou de falar, por que foi interrompido pela garota cujo nome era Hinata, que colocou o seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Naruto, fazendo o mesmo ficar chocado, olhando a garota que estava um pouco corada. – O que v-você... – O loiro tentou dizer, mas logo sentiu os seus lábios sendo tocado pelos lábios da garota em um selinho, o garoto não sabia o que fazer, a mesma coisa diria da azulada, que apenas torceu para não desmaiar nesse momento. Naruto não conseguiu corresponder o beijo, estava confuso... Por que aquela garota que tanto ele achava estranha tinha o beijado? Ele olhava para ela confuso e com os olhos arregalados. O beijo foi apenas um simples selinho que demorou apenas uns 3 segundos, mas para a garota era uma eternidade, ela o amava do fundo do seu coração, não sabia o porquê tinha feito isso deveria ser apenas impulso, por que viu o seu amado ali tão frágil, tão triste... Ela estava se sentindo culpada, por o seu amado não ter passado e ficado assim tão triste, ela queria fazer algo a respeito, mas quando o viu daquele jeito tão lindo, não conseguiu resistir.

A garota não era nem um pouco feia nem um pouco, na verdade era muito linda, mesmo na sua idade os seus seios eram muito fartos... Fora que o seu corpo mesmo pequeno era cheio de curvas. Graças a isso ela sentia vergonha por isso sempre andava com aquele casaco que ficava gigante no seu pequeno corpo... Se ela parasse de usar aquele casaco com toda certeza iria ser notada por todos, e inclusive por Naruto. Mas ela era muito tímida, mas há algum tempo ela decidiu mudar... Estava mais decidida, ela tinha decidido controlar a sua timidez. Queria ser alguém importante para Naruto.

Após Hinata se afastar do loiro, ela ficou um pouco triste o garoto não tinha a retribuído, mas o que ela esperava? Que ele a beijasse e a pedisse em namoro, casamento? Com esse pensamento a jovem corou profundamente. Vendo que o clima estava ficando tenso Naruto respirou fundo, ele notou só agora. Aquela garota ela muito linda, muito mais linda que Sakura a garota de cabelos rosa que ele diz ser apaixonado por ela. A garota que só ele achava bonita, mas na verdade era uma tábua como a própria amiga Ino sempre diz.

\- H-Hinata? P... Por quê? – Perguntou ele gaguejando, olhando para a garota que estava corada. Na verdade ele não estava nem um pouco com raiva, ele estava feliz. Esse foi o primeiro beijo dele, e claro o primeiro beijo com uma garota linda, sempre tinha sonhado beijando Sakura, mas mesmo ele não retribuindo foi bem melhor que qual quer sonho seu. Fora que o gosto do lábio dela estava ali ainda, inconscientemente o garoto passou a língua no seu lábio, a garota viu aquilo e se segurou para não beijá-lo novamente... Ele era _tentador._

\- Naruto-kun... Eu... – Iria começar a falar estava decidido se declarar a ele, o clima estava tenso e ela não estava aguentando mais. Mas infelizmente uma voz foi ouvida por aqueles dois jovens fazendo os mesmos olharem para trás.

\- Hinata-sama... O que você está fazendo com esse demônio? Vamos o seu pai quer parabeniza-la. Ele está a sua espera Hinata-sama. – Disse um homem que tinha chegado, ele parecia ser um dos empregados do clã Hyuuga ele tinha olhos brancos como todos Hyuugas, ele olhava para Naruto com desgosto e também para Hinata... A garota sabia que nenhum empregado gostava dela, por conta que ela era uma fracassada, era assim que todos a conhecia a princesa fracassada do clã Hyuuga. Após Hinata ouvir o seu empregado dizer que o seu amado era um demônio, ela ficou com muito ódio dele nesse exato momento. Por que o chamou de demônio? Ele não tinha nada de demônio, ao contrário ele era um anjo. Isso era o que a garota pensava nesse exato momento, enquanto olhava para o seu empregado com ódio por dois simples motivos. Primeiro por ele ter a interrompido no momento que sua vida poderia mudar drasticamente, e segundo por seu empregado está olhando para os dois como se fosse uma coisa inútil, que não deveria ter existido. Naruto apenas olhava aquilo, ele não sabia o porquê das pessoas o chamarem de demônio, e sempre que o garoto perguntava sobre isso, as pessoas não diziam.

Já estava acostumado, mas ainda assim não concordava e sempre ficaria irritado quando alguém olhasse daquele jeito para ele... Ele olhou para Hinata, ela era diferente... Ela não olhava para ele daquele jeito. E olha que as pessoas de clãs tão fortes como o dela eram bastante arrogantes, mas ela não era assim, ele não sabia muita coisa dela. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha razão... Ela era um anjo perfeito, e o seu beijo tinha um gosto muito doce. Com esse pensamento o jovem loiro ficou bastante vermelho, mas decidiu deixar isso por hora, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver nesse instante, ele iria retrucar, mas para a sua surpresa a jovem azulada o interrompeu.

\- Naruto-kun... Não precisa gastar suas palavras com pessoas como ele... Não sei o porquê de ele ter te chamado de demônio, mas não concordo. Na verdade você é um anjo Naruto, não tem como você ser um demônio. Já que as duas coisas são completamente diferentes. Enquanto você Rijuro-san deveria ter mais respeito por mim, já que eu sou a HERDEIRA do clã Hyuuga. E mais futuramente eu posso ser a nova LIDER, então se não quer ser despedido do seu cargo se eu disser ao Hiashi, você pensaria duas vezes antes de me tratar ou tratar qual quer pessoa assim, por favor... Peça DESCULPAS. – Encerrou a garota, por incrível que pareça ela mostrou uma Hinata que ninguém conhecia uma Hinata firme, forte e severa. Nem ela estava acreditando que disse aquelas palavras, mas decidiu deixar de lado... Pois teria que mudar, e nem que para isso iria tratar as pessoas com frieza, não com todas só as que mereciam e isso era o caso do rapaz a sua frente.

O Homem após ouvir a jovem garota dizer aquelas palavras ele ficou tremendo de medo, estava surpreso por aquela resposta, sempre tratou a garota daquele jeito, ela sempre a obedecia parecia sempre que era tudo ao contrário, que na verdade ele era o chefe e ela a empregada... Mas agora a situação estava totalmente diferente, ele estava com medo. Será que essa era a verdadeira Hinata? Ele pensou, mas rapidamente deixou esses pensamentos de lado, ele não queria perder o seu emprego. Então, mais que rapidamente ele virou para o jovem garoto loiro que estava paralisado olhando para Hinata admirado e surpreso, por que ela tinha o protegido? No fundo do seu coração um novo sentimento sobre aquela garota estava nascendo, um sentimento que fez o mesmo engolir em seco, e começar a suar. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas era forte e ele estava sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela paralisado.

A menina percebendo olhou para ele, e em seguida sorriu tentando tranquiliza-lo, um pouco corada, pois o olhar dele estava muito fundo. Era como se ele estivesse tentando decifra-la e isso deixou a garota ainda mais corada sentindo o seu coração bater mais rápido desviando o olhar logo em seguida, ela estava feliz não sabia o porquê, mas estava.

O empregado que estava vendo tudo isso, sorriu. Ele sabia que o clima ali estava muito gostoso, sentiu uma amargura no peito por sempre tratar as pessoas assim... E nesse instante ele sorriu sinceramente, queria que a garota fosse feliz desejou toda felicidade para os dois, pois sabia que os dois mais futuramente teriam muitos problemas.

\- Desculpe-me, eu realmente estou muito arrependido... Ouve muitas coisas comigo, e por conta disso sou assim arrogante, mas irei tentar melhorar Hinata-sama... Mas por favor, me dê mais uma chance. Desculpe também Naruto, por favor. – Pediu o homem se ajoelhando na frente de Hinata, a garota estava surpresa. Ela apenas quis ameaçar o homem, na real a sua intenção nunca foi fazer com que ele fosse despedido, ela sabia que aquele homem era muito trabalhador, tinha uma família para sustentar... E por conta de motivos que ela não sabe ele se tornou arrogante apenas para a família principal, na real ele é apenas um simples empregado, ou seja, a única vitima da sua arrogância era a jovem Hinata.

Ela apenas riu baixo fazendo o homem olha-la como se ela estivesse o zombando, ela percebendo isso rapidamente disse.

\- Tudo bem Rijuro-san... Pode ficar tranquilo. – Disse com um lindo sorriso, Naruto ainda olhava para ela, e no instante em que ela mostrou o seu lindo sorriso, ele não aguentou e sorriu também... Olhou para os lábios dela, os lábios que há algum instante estava o beijando, mesmo que fosse um selinho. _"Linda de mais"_ Pensou o garoto olhando-a de cima a baixo. A garota percebendo deu um sorrisinho de lado _provocador_. Mas decidiu deixar isso por enquanto quieto resolveria mais tarde, agora tinha um compromisso a ser realizado. – Bom Rijuro-san, você disse que o meu pai me chama, certo? – Perguntou ao homem que já estava em pé, que logo após a pergunta da morena ele rapidamente assentiu.

\- Então vamos... – Disse por fim fazendo o homem assentir, mas o homem sabia que ela queria conversar mais um pouco com Naruto, então ele começou a andar na frente enquanto que a garota após ver que o homem já estava distante, olhou novamente para Naruto estava ainda com suas bochechas vermelhinhas, o loiro vendo aquilo sorriu de lado.

\- H-Hinata? – Chamou o garoto.

\- Na... Naruto me desculpe por ter te beijado. Foi apenas impulso... – Mentiu a garota, mas foi interrompida.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas... Eu... Eu gostei. – Disse o garoto ficando corado desviando os olhos da garota. Que quando ouviu isso, não aguentou e acabou sorrindo corada, mas não conseguiu evitar logo após dar um sorriso provocador olhando o garoto com desejo. Enquanto que sentia o seu coração bater forte.

\- E-eu... Também. Tenho que ir agora, não desista Naruto-kun... Eu sempre acreditarei em você. – Disse a menina correndo logo em seguida do local, deixando um Naruto pensativo no local.

" _É isso ai, não irei desistir... Obrigado, Hinata."_ Pensou o Garoto, enquanto que olhava a azulada correr em direção ao homem, que ele notou que se chamava de Rijuro. Naruto sabia que estava começando a sentir algo estranho no seu peito... Não sabia o que era, mas estava o deixando bastante feliz. – Bom... Tenho que seguir em frente agora. – Disse o garoto, para si mesmo, mas outra pessoa ali ouviu e com isso esse desconhecido sorriu.

\- Garoto, como você vai seguir em frente? Se não tem poder o suficiente para isso? Se for um simples idiota que tem um sonho também idiota? – Perguntou um homem encapuzado, saindo da sombra das árvores ali no local. Naruto ouvindo aquela voz sua boca ficou seca do nada, era como se ele estivesse aterrorizado... E ele estava. Olhou para trás lentamente, estava com muito medo daquela voz grossa que ouviu, quando olhou para o ser que agora estava à 3 metros de distância dele, ficou sem o que falar, após alguns minutos de tensão o ser ficou entediado, será que fez a escolha certa sobre o garoto? – Naruto Uzumaki... Eu tenho reparado muito em você. Apesar de ser um fracassado eu o escolhi. – Disse o homem vendo que agora o garoto o olhava interessado.

\- Q... Quem... Quem é você? – Perguntou vendo o desconhecido que estava com um capuz preto. O mesmo parecia ter pelo menos 1,89cm de altura, muito mais alto que o pequeno garoto.

\- Eu? Não precisa você saber disso. Garoto eu posso te tornar forte, isso depende de você... Se você quer proteger aquela garotinha que te beijou. – Disse o homem maliciosamente, fazendo o garoto ficar corado, mas no fundo ele queria proteger a Hinata e ele sabia que não iria conseguir ficar forte sozinho, não conhecia aquele home, mas parecia que realmente ele não queria nenhum mal para ele, por que se quisesse já teria o feito.

\- Sim... Eu quero me tornar forte, me ajude... Por favor. – Disse o garoto decidido, estava com o seu olhar decidido de sempre, olhando seriamente para o homem que sorriu, ele gostava desse garoto, ele gostava do olhar desse garoto. O olhar que apesar de ter medo não tinha nenhum tipo de desistência naquele olhar, era um garoto no mínimo interessante para aquele ser encapuzado.

\- Claro. Apenas faça o que eu lhe digo, e começaremos um treinamento de uma semana, mas será o mesmo que ser um ano, em um lugar especial. Mas para isso você precisa de autorização para sair da vila, por que tem certas pessoas aqui, que sempre estão de olho em você. Então se você tiver fora da vila eles talvez não possa vigia-lo. Enfim... Você tem que ir ao líder dessa vila pedir uma autorização para sair da vila por uma semana, e começaremos o nosso treino por um ano em certo local. – Disse o homem desconhecido, vendo o rosto do garoto cada vez mais confuso, mas mesmo assim o garoto assentiu. – Bom... Para você não ficar me chamando sem saber o meu nome... Hummm deixe-me pensar... JÁ SEI me chame de Chaos, é um bom nome. – Disse o homem fazendo Naruto ficar com uma gota na cabeça, _"Ele inventou esse nome agora? Serio isso?"_ Pensou o garoto, mas decidiu deixar isso para lá, tinha coisas mais importantes para realizar nesse momento.

\- Então Chaos... Tenho que pedir a autorização agora? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo o homem assentir, então rapidamente o garoto começou a correr em direção à sala do Kage, mas ele lembrou uma coisa, aonde iria se encontrar com o homem novamente? Então Naruto virou para perguntar sobre isso, mas quando virou viu que o homem não estava mais ali. _"Será que era um fantasma? Nossa... Prefiro não pensar nisso, bom... Irei pedir a autorização, preciso ficar forte, não para me tornar um Hokage, mas para proteger a Hinata."_ Pensou o garoto começando a correr em direção ao seu destino.


End file.
